Сделаем замок домом
Сделаем замок домом ( или Let's Make This Castle a Home) – вторая песня пятого сезона, исполненная в эпизоде «Замок, милый замок». Друзья Искорки пытаются всеми усилиями сделать её замок похожим на дом. 310px|thumb :Дэш ::Вместе мы добьёмся, ::Чтоб замок засверкал. :Рарити ::Мы добавим блеска! ::Будет здесь, будет здесь, будет здесь... :Все ::Будет красота! :Эпплджек ::Яблоки и сена стог ::Здесь создадут уют. :Флаттершай ::Звери и попугаи ::Скучать ей не дадут. :Все ::Будет тут, будет тут, будет тут ::Для пони дом! :Пай ::Пусть шарики цветные и конфеты ::Тебя встречают в милом доме твоём! :Дэш ::Кубки ей нужны и плакаты все мои. ::Разве может пони мечтать об этом всём? :Все ::Будет тут, будет тут, будет тут ::Милой Искорки дом! :Рарити ::Занавески из кружев и шёлка! :Дэш ::Вот фото — я в гонке приз взяла! :Пай ::Всё для праздника — гости вдруг зайдут. :Эпплджек ::Грабли, тяпки и пусть цветы цветут. :Флаттершай ::Мишка добрый, готовый обнимать. :Рарити ::Надо замок камнями украшать. :Дэш ::Как же потолки? :Пай ::Не забудьте колпаки! :Дэш ::Я не знаю, о чём больше можно и мечтать! :Эпплджек ::Вместе мы добьёмся :Флаттершай ::Того, о чём поём. :Рарити ::У принцессы Дружбы :Все ::Будет тут, будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! ::Будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! ::Будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! |-|Реприза= :Эпплджек ::Дело не в том, что купили вы. :Флаттершай ::Не в хламе дорогом. :Рарити ::Лишь добрые воспоминания — ::Вот этим мы живём! :Все ::Будет тут, будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! ::Будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! ::Будет тут, будет тут уютный дом! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= 310px|thumb :Дэш ::Let's all work together ::To make this castle shi-i-ine :Рарити ::Once we add some sparkle ::It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel... :Все ::It'll feel divine :Эпплджек ::Crates of apples an' bales o' hay ::Just makes ya feel at home :Флаттершай ::Furry friends and some popinjays ::So she won't be alone :Все ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::This castle a home :Пай ::There's nothing like balloons and confetti ::To greet you every time you walk through the door :Дэш ::She'll need this and those ::Posters of all my heroes ::How could anypony awesome ever ask for more? :Все ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::A home she'll adore :Рарити ::Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace :Дэш ::This picture of me winning a race :Пай ::Party cannons to give her a surprise :Эпплджек ::Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies :Флаттершай ::Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear :Рарити ::Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare :Дэш ::More of this and that :Пай ::Don't forget the party hats :Дэш ::How could anypony awesome ask for more than that? :Эпплджек ::Let's all work together :Флаттершай ::To show that we have shown :Рарити ::Princess Twilight Sparkle :Все ::How we make, how we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home! |-|Реприза= :Эпплджек ::It's not the things that ya gather 'round :Флаттершай ::It's not how much you own :Рарити ::The things that hold the meaning in your life ::Are the memories you've sown :Все ::So we make, so we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home! }} en:Make This Castle A Home uk:Зробімо замок домом Категория:Песни пятого сезона